


Rise of the Jedi

by Wundersmidget



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, New Jedi Order, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: The Jedi were protectors of Peace, purveyors of Justice.It was time they lived up to it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Rise of the Jedi

On one of the many islands of Ach-to there is a temple, it is not a temple of extravagance, nor is it imposing, it is a humble place, a place where information on the force is gathered and learned, and where the Jedi train in the ways of the force.

There are few Jedi there, this new order is many things, but it is both new and different, no longer are these kids taken at birth, instead they go to those in need, or people go to them.

They say that a Skywalker leads them, a Stormtrooper her first apprentice, most roll their eyes, but their are some, those who go by Wedge or Lando will grin, a twinkle in their eyes as they think back to the days that the Skywalkers lead them to victory. And they will order another drink, before telling you the story, the saga, of Skywalker.

And the sun will set on Ach-to, but the brilliant flashes of light will occasionally light up the area, flashes of Blue and green and purple, even yellow send rays of light across the island. 

People in trouble, who find themselves at the mercy of slavers, mercenaries, pirates, they pray for salvation, and salvation comes in the form of Jedi.

The Jedi are there. They will always be there.

There are those that still practice the ways of the dark, who try and emulate the ways of Darth Sidious and of his dark followers.

The Jedi are there, they are the bear their blades of light against the darkness.

On Coruscant, as peace is slowly restored to the galaxy, as heroes such as Poe Dameron and Joph Seastriker were honoured, the Jedi collected no laurels, they had greater things to focus on now.

Reconstruction and preservation. That is what the order had to focus on.

Hundreds of years later, the order would look back on these days, and they would honour the promise that their founder had made. 

Rey Skywalker. She had taken that name, that name was a promise, a promise of hope. The honour would honour that promise to the end of time.

An order of the dark side eventually rose, for where there is light, there must be darkness to overcome. But the Jedi brought with them hope, and all species, Geonosians and Mon Calamarians, Mandalorians and Sullustans, and these dark acolytes were destroyed.

The Jedi were protectors of peace, beacons of hope no longer tied to petty politics they rose to new heights, Jedi became slang for Negotiator and Healer. They were bringers of hope,

And Hope Flourished.


End file.
